lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
Lone Lands
The Lone Lands is a region in middle earth located between the Elven lands of the Trollshaws to the west and the Lands of the east including Eriador and the Shire. Today the region is mainly barren and is home to many different bands of war parties ranging from Brigands, goblins, half orcs and orcs from the armies of Angmar. The lands used to be very lush and full of many different towns that all traded amongst themselves. A string of forts ran through the Lone Lands on either side of the main trade roads. These forts were collectivley known as the Necklace of Stone, referencing their imposing walls that stood guard over the peoples throughout the region. Their were two main forts in this string of deffences the first being Naerost a large imposing fortress built up against the northern slopes of hills that lined the edges of the lonelands. The second and more famous fortress being Ost Guruth, This massive Fortress was (like Naerost) also built into the mountain. except Ost Guruth also boasted an elevated position as it was built atop a hill, This higher elevation paired with the layers of walls made Ost Guruth a prime spot to be the capital of the Lone Lands region. Naerost was the Lone Lands first line of defense from any outside threat as it was positioned closer to the unprotected eastern regions. The soldiers of Naerost were known for their bravery with special note to their cavalry who were famous for riding to the aid of the other forts in a moments notice. When under times of great stress all of the forces retreated back to Ost Guruth in order to utilize its more resilient defenses. When the forces of Angmar swept through the lone lands they brought fire and blood shed tourching villages as they marched and causing uproars throughout the region. Naerost and its forces where the first to bear the burden of the fight. The defenders at Naerost were able to hold out the Angmarian forces long enough to allow the other forts to retreat to Ost Guruth. Naerost fell after a valiant effort by the her soldiers which lasted for a day and a night. The walls were eventually overrun and the cavalry made one last charge into the thick of the battle before they were cut down. The combined strength of the forts all mustered at Ost Guruth gave the defenders enough time to evacuate the women and children into the mountains. Ost Guruth eventually fell after a siege which lasted a week. The defenders scattered some went back to their forts only to discover the wreckage that the Angmarian forces had left when they swept through. The brave memories of the soldiers that fought in the Lone Lands and deffended the peoples from many dangers live on now only as a whisper in the broken and weathered statues that dot the barren land scape. The terrain of the lone lands is very barren with a notably yellow tint to the earth. This dead ground is mostly due to the damage that had been done by the forces of Angmar when they came through. Before the armies arived the Angmarians dammed up the rivers in an attempt to cut off the supplies to the peoples in the defenses. The rivers remained dammed to this day which accounts for the many dried riverbeds that now dot the landscape. The once great roads that ushered in trade from both the east and west have been reduced to nothing more than stepping stones due to the many ages of weathering and neglect. Today the Necklace of Stone is no more, the many forts that made it are now overun with Goblins and half orc thugs that inhabit them and launch war parties on the few settlers that try to live in the unforgiving landscape. Ost Guruth is still the center of commerce in the region although the tents and makeshift store that make up its markets cannot compare to the riches that used to flow through the many vaults in the olden days. Radagast the Brown even calls one of the main towers in this old citadel his temporary office from which he runs many different quests and his other affairs. There are many remnants of the ancient struggle between the free peoples of Middle Earth and the forces of Angmar, the most notable being the blood stained rivers and marshes that can be found directly to the west of Ost guruth in the red pass and Haragmar. These areas still run red from the blood that was spilt all those years ago. These blood soaked lands are home to many different evil beings that wish to keep the land in darkness. The best way to travel the Lone Lands is by horse or fast travel, but if neither is available be sure to eat up at the forsaken inn before you set out on your journey because you will need the strength. These lands are very dangerous so just remember to travel in groups and fellowships and always stick to the road unless you are one of the brave souls who wishes to help clear the land of the beings that are desecrating the old fortresses. Category:Map